What was going to happen in THe Way of the Deer
by GreatMarta.of.the.past
Summary: A brief summary of what was going to happen in my old story - Bambi 3 - the Way of the Deer - which I have no intention of finishing.


This is something I have considered doing for a long time, but never felt like it. A summary of what was going to happen in "Bambi 3 – the way of the deer" – a story of mine which is still quite popular (amazingly). I have no intention of finishing it, but I don't mind it if anybody produces a fan-continuation (I am aware of one that does exist – the author asked my forgiveness and I told them it was no big deal).

What was going to happen in the Way of the Deer 

Roga grows more and ore upset about Hali being in his life. She gets to sleep between his parents, which has always been his spot, and he is expected to suck it up. Worse yet, nobody seems to understand why he is frustrated – his sister is just so cute.

One day the fawns are having a race. Roga is winning. Suddenly Hali, who was observing, is spooked by another fawn. Terrified, she bolts ahead, into the course of the race, and beats Roga to the finishing line. Everybody is amazed with her super speed.

For Roga, this is the last straw. He yells at Hali, tells her nobody loves her, that she is an outcast, and it would be better if she disappeared. Tearing up, Hali escapes into the forest. Since she is so fast, nobody can keep up with her. Other fawns are worried, but Roga is not. He is glad to be rid of Hali.

When asked by his mother where Hali is, he says he has no idea.

Rea and Ronno begin to frantically search for their daughter, becoming increasingly upset. They get other deer involved. Everybody is looking for Hali. Roga assumes his parents will get over the loss, but seeing how worried they are about Hali, he begins to feel guilty. Finally he cannot stand seeing his mother sad anymore and goes to search for Hali. Lila comes along to help.

As Roga yells that he is sorry, and that mom and dad miss her, Hali listens from hr hiding place. She is scared of coming back. Suddenly she sees that a Howler is approaching Roga and Lila, and that they are unaware. Gathering all her courage, Hali jumps from her hiding place, yelling "Brother, behind you!" – her first words since adoption into Ronno's family. Roga and Lila flee, Howler pursues them, and Hali runs to get help.

In an attempt to get away from the Howler, Roga and Lila climb a rock. Roga manages just fine, but Lila slips and falls. Roga jumps back just in time to push the Howler away from her. He urges her to use him as springboard, which she does after a brief moment of hesitation. Lila manages to jump into safety, and Roga follows, but is stopped mid-jump by the Howler and dragged back down. Roga tries to flee, but is slashed across the face. At this point, the adult deer, alarmed by Hali, appear and chase Howler away. Roga is alive, but in pain. And the gash on his face never quite heals, leaving behind a scar.

Following the near-death experience Roga becomes apprehensive. He only ever hangs out with Hali (who defeated her fears to save his life). He becomes especially aggressive towards Lila, whom he blames for his misfortune ("It's all your fault!".

Eventually, Ronno decides to take his family to a different location, hoping a change of air could help Roga heal. The Ronno family and Bambi family thus part.

Sometime in between there were going to be new characters introduced. In particular Vania, a female fawn who crushed on Lato, to which he was oblivious. She saw Hali as her rival for Lato's affections, and spooked her during that race – hoping to embarrass her in Lato's eyes. Soon enough Vania comes to regret what she's done. The guilt prevents her from forming close relations with other fawns.

There was also going to be a bit dedicated to Bambi and his father (before Hali's escape). They would be discussing the Howler problem and Bambi's problems with his kids. Bambi's father would take him to meet a doe named Bella, whose adolescent son was killed and eaten by the Howler. Grieving for him, Bella ignored her remaining child, a young fawn named Haru. To both Bella and Bambi, Bambi's father would tell the story of his own firstborn. I am building on the fact that Bambi's parents were said to have met at a very young age, yet Bambi's father was said to be the oldest of the deer in their forest. The couple's first child, a son, was walking on thin ice and drowned during his first Winter. Following the tragedy, the mother and father separated for many years, as they reminded each other of the child they lost. They met again a lot later and had Bambi. The mother desperately wanted a new child, somebody to fill the void in her heart. The father was terrified of losing yet another child, so he kept his distance. The old Great Prince concludes that his grief prevented him from being a good father to Bambi, as well as drove him away from his beloved doe for many years. He asks Bella not to follow the same road, to cherish her mate and remaining son. He also confesses that Bella is his daughter and Bambi's half-sister – one of a few children he has had in the years he lived apart from Bambi's mother, the only one he knew to still be alive. Bella decides to be strong for the sake of her remaining son. Bambi understands his father better and swears to protect his own family – so he'd never have to go through the pain of surviving his child.

Now, those bits sum up the childhood of Lato and Lila. There was also going to be a part dedicated to their adulthood, to which I did not have a definitive ending, but it was going to be something like this:

When they are young adults, Lila and Roga meet again. He is still apprehensive, and holds the grudge, while she becomes attracted to him. Roga figures he might as well fool Lila into believing he cared for her. Bambi and Faline notice that he isn't honest about his intentions, and warn Lila, but she does not take their warning seriously. Since she was such a mature child, she never got to make serious mistakes, and it seems she might start making them now. Bambi asks Lato to keep an eye on Lila and Roga, to make sure nothing happens. Lato agrees and follows his sister. However, he is distracted by his friends, and decides to play with them instead. Not much later Roga leaves without a trace. When Bambi learns that Lato left Lila unprotected, he is furious and disowns his son. Lila is shocked. She comes to understand that she was tricked, and acknowledges she should have been more careful, but she cannot quite let go of the hope that Roga would return to her and their child. Some time later, Lato, driven by guilt, decides to track down Roga and bring him back. Roga is willing to return, but only if Lato can defeat him in battle – something Lato has never accomplished.

And this was what I had in mind. The ending I have never determined.


End file.
